companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Überparia
Welcome Hi Überparia, welcome to Company of Heroes Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Luftwaffe Ground Force page. Our policies are something you should get familiar with, so you can have a good understanding of our rules. You will find very helpful information on what is and is not allowed on the wiki. is a great second stop for beginners, because you can see what pages other people people are interested in, and which ones might need your talents! Remember to sign your posts (like this ~~~~) on any talk pages or discussions, so we know who you are, and so you can keep a track of your posts with more ease. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Attack Rhino (Talk) 12:27, December 31, 2010 Re: Luftwaffe Hi Uberparia, Thanks for the message. I shall look into this and sort it out. Thanks! Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 13:42, December 31, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Uberparia, :Sorry about the long wait on resolving this issue, but I have 1) been rather busy 2) I currently have to CoH. I have been thinking the best way to fix this problem. I think the best way would be if someone could quickly launch the game, and verify the Manpower cost of the Luftwaffe Ground Force, and then check that the value is the same on here. If it not, said person would clearly change the value to what it should be. The contradiction can then be fixed. :I am sorry that I am not able to directly fix this problem myself, but as I have said, I am not currently in a position to do so. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 02:29, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, then. I think you can do as you see fit, but if you want to discuss this issue. I am fine with that too. ::By the way, I am not sure why your edit was reverted by Nukedz, although he very may be correct about it. As I have alreay said, I am unable to make a third-party verification of the cooldown for you. I think it would be best that you talk to Nukedz about this. You need not, but if you are uncomfortable talking to him about this, then I do not mind. ::Kind regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:09, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: Picture upload Hi Uberparia, You need not be sorry (to bother me). I am the (currently active) bureaucrat here for a reason. As my User page says, I am here to help. I sadly do not know any way to fix the sizing of your image, on the wiki. I do not believe there is an automatic image re-sizer on here, or at least on the User pages. There in-fact might be, and it is not working for some reason. Anyway, I can only suggest you re-size your picture and re-upload it. You can easily replace the previous version though. I am sorry that I could not have been more help there. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:25, January 2, 2011 (UTC) :Hi again, :I have managed to fix the size of your image for you. I did not remember how to do it, until I was looking at the history of an article. Here is the history of your User page. :Below is the source code of what was changed and how: ::Before adding the file sizing: :: ::After adding the file sizing: :: :All that was done was added the 300px between the file name and the layout. You can easily adjust the size of the file yourself to what you want. I hope that helps. Also don't beat youself up about it, if you do. Remember that everyone has to start from somewhere. I only found out about, and remembered how to change image sizes, because I saw someone else do it. :Kind regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 02:44, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::It's nothing and you are welcome! ::I also think it is important to feel welcomed and be helped when one is new to something, be that a wiki, a forum or whatever else. Also, remember that you can now manually ajust the (pixel) size of your image. I also don't think it is necessarily about properly uploading it, it is more about setting an image size. If the image is already scaled down, before it is uploaded, then re-sizing in the wiki may not be needed. If the image has not been scaled down, then re-sizing would of course be needed; such as in the case with your image. Anyway, you were not to know. ::Kind regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 15:10, January 4, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. You may be puzzled as to why I am replying to two different discussions when it is not needed, I think overall it is a better idea. Re: A-T Halftrack Hi Uberparia, Yes, I see the record of you message to Nukdez now. I would suggest that you revert the cooldown time back to what you had as 226 seconds. I would also suggest that you upload an image showing a screenshot. You could then hide them image in a comment of the relevent section. The file will still be viewable although not immediately. It would then act as evidence of the cooldown time. How one adds or makes comments in any wiki page is by this process: ' The '''comment will be invisible when normally viewed, although when someone edits the section or page in Source mode, they can see any comments. Also, I assume you are asking about how to make a reply to a message. If so, all you need to do is click on Edit in the relevent message section. if there is anything else that I can help you with, do not hesitate to ask. Regards, Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 04:15, January 5, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Uberparia, :I have seen your edit on the page. I could see no record of any image upload on the history, although I have seen you uploaded an image on the upload log. I think what you need to do, is link the file in a comment by doing this: : :The picture will therefore be hidden, yet it can be seen in the page history. A clever editor, will then be able to go to the file, see the evidence of the cooldown time, and respect the change that you made. :Regards, :Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 08:53, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :P.S. It does not appear that you linked the file to the Half track page, nor (by looking at the file history, does there appear to be a previous version of it either. ::I am fine with doing the link for you, although I can show you exactly what you need to do. I think it is best that you try to do as much as you can. This is exactly the steps that you would need to take: ::1. Go to the AT Halftrack page, click on Edit. ::2. Under the the Infobox section (which is near the top), there is the Abilities section. Under the Tread Breaker ability, (under the cooldown timer), add a comment. ::3. Inbetween :::'' ::insert whatever you may want. In this case, it would be the file name of the Tread Breaker.jpg file. This would be done as follows: :::' ::I think that should be enough of what you need to do. If there is anything else... ::Regards, ::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) 14:21, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::P.S. You forgot to sign in, I noticed that your latest message to me was instead by an IP. Luckily becasue of the context and content of the message, I knew it was you. :::Yeah, you indeed did it correctly, although I did not need to check. All you would have needed to do was firstly look at the most recent edit in the page history. Secondly ascertain whether the '''comment was added properly, by going to where it was added in the page and checking if it is visible: ::::' :::If it is not visible, then the '''comment was added properly. This whole thing is a relatively simple thing to do, you merely did not know that. You were not neccessarily meant to either. :::Regards, :::Attack Rhino (Talk - ) :::P.S. It does not matter, I have done that quite a few times. I infact did that eariler on your talk page, although you might not have noticed; I did. I always review my messages before I post them, and still sometimes forget that I am not signed in.